leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
OC- Jason
Summary Jason is known as "He who has the power of the gods" for a reason. He is a demigod strong enough to destroy jupiter, fast enough to outrun light, and durable enough to destroy jupiter. While he does have his god-forms, this takes up all of Jasons' energy and can sometimes nearly kill him. Story 15 years ago, a war broke out between the gods due to the mysterious disapearence of Nile, the god of time. This disrupts the flow of time all accross the universe. Realizing this, the king of the gods named Calibri decided to create a son that could rescue Nile and allow time to start once again. Thus, Jason was born. Accomponied by three mortal friends, they go off to restart time. Along the way, they encounter many dark beings that want to take over the universe in order to gain enough power to kill the gods over what they did to them. At first, these beings prove too much for them. But, Jason discovers that he has the ability to become god-like. However, using this heavily depowers him. So, he uses this to increase his base form instead of becoming a god and potentially killing him. With this new power, he defeats the beats that once posed too much of a threat to him. Using this power, he faces the giant that captured Nile. But, Jason realizes that this foe is too much for him. So, he decides to risk his life by going full on god mode. Using this, he defeats the giant and frees Nile, but at the cost of his life. Personality Very kind, willing to sacrifice himself for others. Appearance (Not needed if you have a picture) Brown hair, lightly tan, often wears a normal red shirt and light blue pants. Powers and Stats Tier: Tier: 5-A in base, 3-A in god mode Name: Jason Origin: The son of calibri Gender: Male Age: 15 years old Classification: Demigod Powers and Abilities: Base- Teleportation, light reality warping God- Teleportation, time manipulation, eletricity manipulation, pyrokenisis, energy manipulation, atom manipulation, shapeshifting, melting eye vision, omniscent, physical sheilds, mental shields, soul manipulation, immortality (Can't die from age) Attack Potency: Large Planet (stronger than beings that could destroy Jupiter) Universal in god form (Destroyed a universal being) Speed: FTL (Outran Light) Immesurable in god form (Uncountable by beings who can measure MFTL beings.) Lifting Strength: 5-A- 3-A Striking Strength: 5-A- 3-A Durability: 5-A (Survived Jupiter exploding) 3-A (Survived universal attacks with ease) Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (Fought many beasts without tiring) (Can get extremely tired if he uses his god form though) Range: 5-A-3-A Standard Equipment: Laser Gun- A gun that can affect a large amount of people with one shot Lightsaber- explanatory, can cut the strongest metal in the unvierse, which survived planet explosions. Shape-shifting device- can use this to shapeshift into his foe which copy their abilities. However, the more powerful the person the faster it wears off. Sword- Indestructible, can cut planets in half. Intelligence: Superhuman Weaknesses: -shapeshifting time is finite -somewhat inexperienced - God form can even kill him Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Ki blasts -Weapons Feats *(Feat #1 here) Can reach the power of a god in short bursts *(Feat #2 here) Keeped up with beings who can destroy Jupiter *(Feat #3 here) Free Nile. The god of time *(Feat #4 here) Can reality warp in base form *(Feat #5 here) Add more or less if needed Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Original Character Category:Humanoid Category:God/Godlike